Juno Steel and the Prince of Mars (Part 1)
Juno Steel and the Prince of Mars (Part 1) is the fourth episode of the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released April 26, 2016. Overview After an explosive murder case gone wrong, Detective Juno Steel is in the market for some slower work. His next client promises something quiet: a routine find-the-cheating-husband job. Well… it should be routine. Episode Summary The episode begins with an ad by Saffron Pharmacies, with Julian DiMaggio, the Saffron Prince, promoting "Koyakee-ne", being played on Juno's car radio. Juno, much to his chagrin, has come to the Saffron Pharmaceuticals office per request of Julian. Julian remarks on their past-- a decade ago, before Julian began his work with Saffron Pharmacies, Juno helped Julian defend himself when he was wrongly accused of a murder. Julian is certain that Juno can "save him," and while Juno states that he's only agreed to connect Julian to people that can help him, Julian convinces the detective to help him himself. Julian explains that his husband, Anthony DiMaggio, co-head of Saffron Pharmaceuticals, has been missing for a week. However, he knows Tony is alive because of the Saffron Ticker his husband has-- a device that allows stockholders to track the heart-rate of company execs. The location tracking function of the Ticker has been turned off, however, for the past week, and the stockholders have begun asking questions. Julian also has information from Anthony checkbook: a few hundred credits have been spent every day for the past three days. Julian is worried and upset by the possibility that Anthony has run away. Juno gets in the Saffron Pharmaceuticals Central Office by using a key given to him by Julian. He stuns a guard dog he encounters, and is scolded by Rita for it. Rita, on Juno's comms, guides him to avoid the land mines, and after a small spat about how many pathways half a dozen is, Juno makes it past the worst of the office's security measures. Rita guides him to Anthony's office, only for Juno to find the desk completely empty, save for 50 creds, and fast food wrappers. Juno is interrupted by a woman who enters Anthony's office, and then escorts him out of the Saffron Central Office by gunpoint. Only after she has locked all the doors does Juno realize that the woman is likely a burglar, and not a security guard. Rita quickly finds Juno another way in the building-- a sewer tunnel, much to her amusement. While Juno makes his way into the building, Rita's scans show that the woman is in the basement, searching around for something. Juno, following the woman, passes through a large door that Rita can't find anywhere on her map. He follows her to a room filled with lockboxes, and is discovered. In the result scuffle, Juno pins the woman, and retrieves her ID. The woman is Alessandra Strong, Private Eye. The two fight again, and Juno accidentally pulls a security alarm when he's reeling from a blow. Alessandra tries to use Anthony DiMaggio's key (revealing who she works for) but the security system refuses to return it to her. Alessandra and Juno escape the building. Juno reveals his identity and then questions Alessandra further. She explains that she doesn't know the location of Anthony, having only been contacted by him through different payphones, and only receiving payment through checks at drop-off points. Alessandra refuses to reveal any more information however. So Juno kisses her. During the distraction, he manages to steal the thing Alessandra took from Anthony DiMaggio's office: a small, red, crystal-like object. He calls Rita to describe it to her, but is interrupted by a call from Julian. Julian is in a panic. Anthony has appeared in their bed, seemingly out of thin air, and dead. Over the comms, the HCPD can be heard bursting through the bedroom door, and Julian implores Juno to help him as the call abruptly ends. The episode ends as Juno calls back Rita, telling her to pick him up and drive to Hoosegow. Cast and Crew Cast Starring * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Kate Jones as Rita * Kat Buckingham as Alessandra Strong * Jason Mellin as The Saffron Prince * Additional Voice Work by Sophie Kaner and Scott Galica Crew Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Juno Steel episodes Category:Juno Steel